


Reconciliation

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recon ending in reconciliation.<br/>Day 23 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

Zuko entered the room and caught her digging through his private desk. No words were spoken, merely one raised eyebrow and a pair of widened eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re looking for your birthday present aren’t you?”

“Sorry.”

Her face was burning and Katara just wished that Zuko would walk out right now and pretend that this never happened.

“Sorry, but it’s not there.”

Her face burned hotter and his smirk grew.

“Better luck next time.”

He left the room there, leaving it at that, and Katara made a noise in the back of her throat and slammed the drawer shut.


End file.
